Beautiful Stranger
by Evie Malfoy
Summary: Rory goes on holidays with Lorelai and is reunited with a certain blonde chiltonite... TRORY! ::ON HOLD::
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One  
  
"Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Rory, how much longer? I'm bored! How come you got to drive?" Lorelai winged to Rory  
  
"Okay, the answer is the same as it was 5 minutes ago. No we're not there and I got to drive so you could hold all the coffee.  
  
"Ah yes, but now it's gone!"  
  
"Well maybe you shouldn't have drank it all" Rory said sarcastically.  
  
It was the summer holidays and Lorelai and Rory had decided to go on holidays for a week. Being from a small town like Stars Hollow, Rory loved traveling and exploring new places.  
  
"Oooooh Rory look, only 4kms to go! Can we stop for coffee?" Lorelai cried out over-enthusiastically.  
  
"No mom! We're nearly there!"  
  
"What did I do to deserve this? I never deprive you!"  
  
"Okay, firstly, yes you do deprive me, and secondly, we're there."  
  
Lorelai pouted.  
  
"Okay now the map says turn left, then right, forward at the round about, left again and it should be on our right!" Rory ignored her mum and followed the directions and they finally arrived at The Cape Cod Sunny Heights Caravan Park. Rory pulled up in front of the reception and they jumped out of the car and went in.  
  
When they got to the counter, they were greeted by an overly-peppy receptionist.  
  
"Hi! Welcome to Cape Cod Sunny Heights Caravan Park! Like, I'm Sally, so like, how can I help you?" Lorelai stared at the cheery girl and then back to Rory. She winked at Rory. Rory shook her head. She could see the wheels turning in Lorelai's head.  
  
"Hi! I'm like Lorelai and I umm need one of those things, you know, like where I can put my tent," she turned to Rory, "Do you know what I mean Rory? I know what it is I just can't think what it's called"  
  
Sally looked puzzled, but after a couple seconds she realized what Lorelai was talking about.  
  
"OH, you want a spot!"  
  
"Yeah, that's it! So umm like, can we have one?"  
  
"Umm I'll just have a look." Sally walked across to the computer and started tapping some buttons, but it was obvious she had no idea what she was doing so she just walked over to a cabinet and pulled out a set of keys. She walked back to the counter and handed the keys to Lorelai.  
  
"Well, the computer isn't working so I'll just have to like, speak to my boss about that but like, if you come back in like a few hours, to like, register it should be fine. Oh and those are the keys for the electricity on spot 12."  
  
"Oh like SUPER!" Lorelai responded in a peppy voice. "But umm, where's spot 12?" Sally looked confused. She'd obviously never been asked this before. "Oh, umm it's near spot 13." She said while nodding her head.  
  
Lorelai beamed. "Thanks for all your help Sally!" She and Rory turned around and walked out the door.  
  
Lorelai emerged from the reception with a smile from ear to ear. They hopped back into the car and Rory started the engine.  
  
Lorelai turned to Rory.  
  
"Wasn't that great?"  
  
"No mom that was mean! How could you do that to her"  
  
"Easy." Lorelai responded simply  
  
"Yeah, but is was still mean."  
  
"You ruin all my fun you. ruiner of funerer"  
  
"Mom you just made that word up. It doesn't even make sense." Rory pointed out. "So?" Lorelai said childishly  
  
"Don't worry let's just find our spot."  
  
Rory and Lorelai wondered around for about an hour before they finally found it. They both climbed out of the car and walked to the back of the jeep to get their tent. Rory got it first and went and put it down on the grass.  
  
"I reeeeealllllllllllly need COFFEE Rory, so can you please just pop up the tent while I go find us a decent place to get the god's liquid? Okay, great thanks!" Rory opened her mouth to say something but Lorelai rushed back to the jeep before Rory could get a word in. But Rory knew just how stubborn and determined Lorelai was so she figured she may as well set up the tent.  
  
She went to the tent and unzipped it. She pulled out the contents of the bag and just started at it.  
  
She eventually got up and tried to set up the tent, but somehow, it seemed impossible. She was just about to give up when a boy on a bike stopped and asked,  
  
"Need some help?"  
  
"Yeah, thanks" she replied without looking at his face  
  
"I'm Tristan."  
  
"I'm," it wasn't until then that Rory looked up, "Whoa are you serious? Tristan? I thought you were shipped off to boot camp"  
  
He smirked "Did you miss me that much Mary?"  
  
"Well let's put it this way. You know how they say, absence makes the heart grow fonder?" Tristan's heart skipped a beat. He missed her? But then she continued, "Well, it isn't true."  
  
"Ouch Mary that hurt." Tristan mocked hurt and put his hand over the right hand of his chest.  
  
"Actually Tristan," she said picking up his hand, "your heart is on that side." She moved his hand over to the left side of his chest trying to ignore the sparks flying between them  
  
"Can't keep your hands off me can you Mary?" He said while smirking. Rory blushed.  
  
"Well, we should get this tent set up." She said while trying to hide the fact that he could still make her blush after all this time.  
  
"Good idea."  
  
Tristan pegged things everywhere, tied things together and zipped about a gazillion zips up and five minutes later, it was done.  
  
Rory stared at him in amazement. "That was cool. How did you do that?"  
  
"Magic." He said lamely.  
  
All of a sudden, two other guys pulled up in front of Rory's tent that Rory didn't recognize.  
  
"Hey T! We've been looking for you everywhere!" One of them began, "We're going to up Zapper's. Wanna come?"  
  
"Sure." Tristan replied and turned to Rory, "I guess I'll see you later."  
  
"Yeah, whatever. Thanks for helping with the tent though." She replied  
  
"Anytime." He winked at her and she blushed again. "Bye." Tristan hopped onto his bike and rode off his friends. As he rode off, Rory started to think that this trip might be better than she could have ever imagined 


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Beautiful Stranger

**Author:** Evie DuGrey

**Summary: **Rory and Lorelai go on holidays and Rory meets up with a certain blonde Chiltonite… wonder who??? Lol… TRORY!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gilmore Girls, or any of these characters except for Luke and Joel and Sally, ooh I own a lot of Characters don't I??

**AN:** Sorry I've taken so long to update. I've been really busy with the second term starting and everything… lots of homework. Anyway thanks to piper-h-99, Emma Taylor, me, and Forsaken Doll for reviewing! It means a lot to me!

**Chapter Two**

It wasn't until two days later that she bumped into Tristan again. She was running to the telephone booth to call Dean, when she –literally- bumped into him.

Rory blushed as she found her hands on his rock-hard abs.

"You know Mary, all you had to do was ask." Tristan smirked

"Actually, it was an accident. And I've got to go." She said while trying to walk away

"How's the tent?" he asked

She smiled. "Comfy"

"Cool."

"Well, your dad must have been a good teacher if that's who taught you to set up a tent." Tristan frowned and suddenly didn't look so happy any more. Rory realized she'd said the wrong thing

"What's wrong?" He stayed silent. "Come on Tristan, you can tell me."

"My dad's not exactly a fatherly figure to me. He's always out with he's new mistress, not that my mother's any better. Joel and I were mostly rasied by our staff." He paused for a minute before continuing "Do you know what Rory? My dad has never once told me he loved me or given me a hug. All he cares about is how much I stuff up the DuGrey name." Tristan was almost crying and Rory could see how much pain it was causing him, sharing it with her.

Silence.

"Oh." Rory put her hand on Tristan's shoulder to comfort him, "I'm Sorry"

"Don't be. It's not your fault." There was an awkward silence

"Who's Joel?" Rory tried to start up conversation

"My brother. Well, twin actually. He was the guy that looked like me on the bikes the other day. But we're not identical, just fraternal. The other guy was Luke." Rory gave him a puzzled look. 

"Neighbour."

"I didn't know you had a twin."

"Yeah well, we doesn't go to Chilton

"Ok, that would explain it."

"Anyway, I better go. I'm supposed to be meeting Joel and Luke at the park."

"Yeah, seeya." Rory replied. Tristan started to walk away.

Rory turned around "Tristan!" she called. He turned around to face her.

"If it makes you feel any better, my dad kind of ran off on me and my mom, when I was born and now he's got a new wife and baby. It's complicated. I don't talk to him much."

Tristan smiled a genuine smile. He didn't say anything, but Rory could tell he was glad she had shared it with him. He turned around and walked off

Rory turned around and began to walk to the phone booth, but her mind was elsewhere. She had never told anyone out of Stars Hollow about her dad, and here she had just told Tristan, of all people! Rory still felt really sorry for him after he told her that story.

She looked at her watch and saw it was nearly 1 and she was supposed to meet her mum at the new coffee shop they had found at 1.15. She started running again and didn't stop running until she got to the phone. She inserted the coins and dialled Dean's number.

"Ring, ring. Ring, ring. Hi you've got through to Dean, Clara, Susie and John Forrester, sorry we can't come to the phone right now, but if you leave a message after the beep, we'll get back to you. BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!" 

"Hi Dean, it's just Rory calling, I'm in Cape Cod, I suppose I'll talk to you when I get back. Um, I won't call again, because I'll be home so soon… alright then… bye." She hung up. 

The walk back to her caravan seemed long and slow. Why had she had so much difficulty leaving a message on Dean's machine? He was, after all, her boyfriend. When she got to her tent, her mind was still on Dean and Tristan. Her mom was out the front, sipping on some coffee from a large, spotty mug.

"How's Dean?" she asked politely even though she couldn't care less.

"Out." 

Rory unzipped her tent and was about to hop in, when she heard her mothers voice again.

"Oh yeah, I brought you some coffee so we wouldn't have to go out and I figured you might just want a rest or a read or something."

"Thanks mom."

"No worries sweets." She replied

"Oh and Rory some hottie came by before and left your this." She said while handing Rory a plain white envelope with the word _MARY_ on the front.

Rory looked at it, slightly puzzled, but all the same, took it from her mom and hopped in her tent. She ignored Lorelai when she started to complain that she couldn't read the letter. She opened the envelope, to find a letter, written in neat cursive. It said: 

_To Rory,_

_ I have enjoyed seeing you the few times I have while I've been back and I would love to catch up again and get to know you better. If want to go out for coffee or something, meet me at the hill near the entrance tomorrow at 12. If you don't, don't worry. _

_Love Always- _

_Tristan _

_–xoxo-_

AN: Oooooh a cliffhanger! Well not really but that sounded cool when I said it… That was short, yes I know…any way please review or there will be NO MORE! Mwahahaha!


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **Beautiful Stranger

**Author: **Evie DuGrey****

**Disclaimer: **I only own the plot and a couple of the characters. Although, if Kim's teacher asks, she wrote the original ; )

**Authors Note: ** I'm sorry I took like 3 or 4 months to update, I've been writing another fanfic that has been keeping me really preoccupied. You can probably expect a bit of another wait before the next chapter is up too.

On with the story…

**************************************************

She was late. She was contemplating not going at all, but some little voice inside her head kept nagging at her to go. Once she finally decided to go, it was already 12:10, but, fortunately, Tristan was still there.

"I was starting to doubt whether you'd come." Tristan said.

"Well, I never have been one to turn down free coffee!" She said, smiling. He smiled back at her.

"I never said it was free." He smirked

"Well in that case…" Rory turned around and pretended to start walking away.

"Fine, fine. Pushy little Princess aren't you?"

Rory smiled. "That I am."

"I'm glad you came." He replied. 

"Uh, thanks… I guess."

She shifted uncomfortably on the spot. "Um, you want to walk to the café on the main street?" Tristan asked.

"Okay, sure. You're paying."

Tristan laughed at her eagerness when it came to free coffee.

"Let's go." They walked off into the direction of the exit but something stopped Rory. 

"RORY! RORY! What the hell do you think you're doing?" Rory turned her head to see a familiar face staring back at her. Dean. 

"Walking. I thought that would be kind of obvious." Tristan tried to hide his smirk

"Yes Rory I can see that, but WHY are you walking with… with… him!" He said with disgust.

"Because he offered to by me some coffee."

"And you think that's all he's got on his mind Rory? Huh? Coffee?"

"Yes Dean, I do think that's all he has on his mind. What are you doing here anyway?"

"Rory, I came out here to visit you. I didn't have to, but I thought you'd be grateful. Obviously I was mistaken. I'm sorry Rory; actually, no I'm not. I'm glad. Rory, two words: It's over!"

"Dean, no! Please! You're overreacting."

"Am I Rory? Am I?"

He walked back over to his car and opened the door. "Dean, please don't do this. Please don't go."

"Yes Rory, I have to. Goodbye." He turned to Tristan, "She's all yours." And with that he hopped back in his car and drove off.

Rory huddled up in a ball at the side of the road and started to cry.

"Ror…" Tristan put a hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her. 

Rory just got up and started to run. She ran as fast as her legs would take her, back to her tent. She hopped into her tent and planned to stay there for the rest of the holiday. 

She lay there, her heart beating fast for about half an hour, when her cell phone rang the tune to Bob the Builder.

The Caller ID read 'JESS'

She picked it up. "Hello?"

"Uh, hey Rory. I'm just ringing to see how you're handling everything." He said, cautiously.

"Actually I'm not too good. Hang on, how did you know I was going to be upset?"

"Well, you're boyfriend going back to Chicago is a pretty big deal and I just assumed that-"

Rory jumped. "GOING TO CHICAGO?"

"Oops. Dean didn't tell you? He came in the diner this morning and told everyone and he said he was going to go tell you… but I guess he didn't."

"Damn right he didn't! I was just talking to Tristan and he went off his head about me cheating on him and dumped me. He said NOTHING about going back to Chicago."

Jess was silent.

"Oh jeez I've really stuffed things up. I'll never be able to get back together with Dean now." Rory began to cry again.

"Hey Ror, it's okay. It's not your fault."

Rory nodded, although she knew Jess couldn't see her. "Thanks for telling me Jess, I'm really glad you did."

"Rory, you're like a sister to me. If you ever need anything, you know you can count on me."

"Thanks Jess. Look, I better go. But thanks anyway."

"Yep, okay."  
  


"Bye Jess."

"See you Ror."

She hung up her phone and lay back down. She slept for about 5 hours. After that, her mum came in a few times and Rory told her what happened, but apart from a hug, she couldn't do much. 

Rory stayed in her tent for the remainder of the holiday and it was totally eventless, except for one day, when one day Joel and Luke came to visit her.

"What did you do to Tristan?" Luke asked, slightly defensively, but softened his tone when he saw how depressed Rory looked.

"Yeah, he hasn't been like this since he was sent to Military school. He just stays in the caravan all day and won't tell us what's wrong." Joel complained.

"That's not true, Joel. He has come out a few times." Luke corrected.

"Yeah, but he doesn't seem too happy, does he?"

"Yeah, yeah. Anyway, back to the reason we came. What did you do to him?" Luke and Joel really wanted to know what had happened and they were pretty sure it had something it had something to do with Rory.

Rory just told them what happened.

"Yeah and so I just ran." The boys looked amazed, "When you go back, tell him I'm sorry. I don't expect him to forgive me, I don't know why he would, but tell him all the same.

"Will do." Benji said confidently.

"Oh yeah." Joel pulled out a small piece of paper from his pocket "Tristan said to give this to you." Rory unfolded it.

Another note:

 To Rory, 

Sorry about what happened with Bag Boy. I hope I didn't ruin things between you, and if I did I hope you can sort it out. Anyway I'll see you around. –Tristan

Rory started to cry.

"We better go." Luke said sympathetically. The boys got up, hopped back on their bikes and rode off, leaving a sobbing Rory, alone once again.

**********************************************

**AN **Love it? Hate it? Review please!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **Beautiful Stranger

**Author: **Evie Malfoy (used to be Evie DuGrey)****

**Disclaimer: **I only own the plot and a couple of the characters. Amy Sherman Palladino owns the rest the lucky cow!

**Authors Note: **OK I know it has been ages since I've uploaded but I have been REALLY busy lately and plus ive had writers block but im going to try to update this as much as I can now because I hav a lot of ideas for it so yeh please read and tell me wat u think!

Sorry about the whole Benji thing in the last chapter!! This story was originally an English essay kinda thing and the characters names were Joel and Benji and I must have missed that Benji when I was changing the names!! Wherever it said Benji, it was supposed to say Luke!!

Also thanks to all of my reviewers!

Ok well enough of my ramblings! On with the story!

***********************************************************

"Hurry up Mom. We're going!" Rory called.

"Could you just hang on for like one second?" Lorelai yelled back. "I can't find my black suede boots!!" 

It was the end of the week and it was time for Rory to go home. Before she could go anywhere though, she had to say goodbye to Tristan.

"Okay Mom I've just got to go somewhere I'll be back soon but we're going when I get back!!" Rory said

She through the caravan park searching for Tristan until she came upon a caravan with bikes she recognised as Joel and Luke's so she walked up to the door and knocked. 

No one answered.

"Hello?" she called. It seemed that no one was there so she left a note- 

_Hey Tris, _

_if you're reading this it means I've gone home- to Stars Hollow. I just wanted to let you know that I'll miss you and I am really sorry if I have done any thing to cause you any pain and please know I didn't mean it. Dean is a jerk and it wasn't your fault he broke up with me. Anyway if you do ever want to see me again, give me a call- 0412 453 345. I'm sure we'll see each other around though. _

_Sorry- _

_Rory. _

_P.S. Say goodbye to Joel and Luke for me. You're really lucky to have such great friends._

Rory taped the note to the door and took her time getting back to her spot where Lorelai was calmly waiting- black boots in hand.

"I found them!!" she exclaimed

"Well done Mom!" 

Lorelai smiled widely and jumped into the driver's seat of the Jeep.

"Haha! I'm driving this time and we will stop for coffee as MUCH as I like!" 

Rory shook her head at her childish mother and sighed. "Suits me." She said simply and climbed into the passenger seat.

Lorelai started the engine and the pair began to drive away. Rory couldn't help but feel sad.

"Stars Hollow here we come!! Jeez I can't wait to get out of this hole!" Lorelai exclaimed. 

"Yeah…" Rory said absent-mindedly

Lorelai chose to ignore her daughter's unenthusiasm and just took it as her just being depressed about Dean… truth was though that Rory was well and truly over the dean fiasco... she just couldn't believe he has been such a coward and didn't even have the guts to tell her he was leaving! Oh well, at least she wouldn't ever have to see him again.

Rory closed her eyes and slept for the rest of the ride home which surprisingly only had four short coffee stops.

Her fake-sleep was interrupted but Lorelai cheering and clapping. 

"Wake up Ror!! We're home!!!" 

Lorelai literally jumped out of the car and started doing a happy dance around the front lawn, attracting strange looks from passer-bys. Rory rolled her eyes at her mom and got out of the car to help start unpacking. 

Three hours later everything was unpacked and the sun was almost fully set. Rory was sitting on her bed watching the sunset when she was startled by a beeping sound from her desk. She got up from her bed and walked over to the desk to pick up her cell phone, the source of the sound.

She read the screen: 1 message received

She quickly opened the message, hoping it was from she thought it would be from.

It read:

Sweet dreams Mary! ;) –Tristan xoxo

Rory rolled her eyes but smiled the biggest smile she had smiled in weeks. 

She decided to not reply until the morning so she put her phone back down on her desk and walked back to her bed to finish watching the sunset go down.

She smiled and lay back down on her bed. She knew she would be having sweet dreams that night… about a certain blonde-haired enigma…

************************************************************

**AN **Ok that's chapter four!! Short I know, but I just had to get the fact that she had left Cape Cod out of the way before I could continue but anyway PLEASE review and I'll try to post again ASAIC!


End file.
